


flying without wings

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Mirai, M/M, Slice of Life, doctor yuto, kindergarten teacher yamada, mentions of non-con for side character, nakajima yuto is a wizard that graduated from hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they haven't seen each other for so long, and yuto doesn't expect to see yamada with a child. and chinen is just a great friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flying without wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/gifts).



> written for yutoyama exchange (hsj anniversary) 2014. 
> 
> disclaimer: it's the first time i wrote mirai and mariya, so there may be OOC
> 
> thank you daphne for beta.

Chinen had sworn internally as the crowd slowly thinned out in the classroom.

 

“I can’t believe we’ve graduated.” The voice was muffled as Yuto had buried his head in his arms, lying on the surface of his table one last time before they were chased out by security. The sounds of camera shutters were coming from everywhere, and Yuto could make out a few soft sobs from the girls in their class. A hand had ruffled his hair, and Yuto did not need to look up to see who it was, “Are you a spoilt tape? You’ve been continuously saying that for the past hour.” Stretching his arms, Yuto had reached out and hugged Yamada by his waist before nestling his face into Yamada’s abdomen.

 

“I will miss both of you,” Yuto whined into the fabric of Yamada’s blazer, and he could only laugh at how childish the Nakajima was, before patting Yuto’s head. Chinen had rolled his eyes, “It’s not like we wouldn’t see each other even after we graduated.”

 

Looking at the both of them, Chinen Yuri could only sigh at their gutlessness. He noticed the pink tinge colouring Yamada’s cheeks, and how Yamada takes his time to run his fingers through Yuto’s hair. He also noticed how Yuto was drawing small circles on Yamada’s back.

 

 _‘Are they that dense? That or they are just dumb,’_  clicking his tongue, Chinen had stepped forward to pull them apart before they got kicked out of school.

 

* * *

 

“Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.”

― Robert A. Heinlein,  _Stranger in a Strange Land_

 

* * *

  
High school graduation was years ago, and despite what Chinen had said, the flow of their life had swept them apart. He doesn’t know how long it has been when he last saw Yamada. There were many times where he would text the other boy - no, man -, but nothing more. He doesn’t know how long it has been since he had realised his feelings for the other man  _(or how long it will continue)_.

 

But one thing is for sure, Nakajima Yuto did not expect to see Yamada Ryosuke again like this. “Y-Yama-chan?” The familiar nickname rolled off his tongue so naturally that he forgot that he was still on duty. Said man could only stare right back at Yuto with a shocked expression, before a tiny girl tugged on Yamada’s shirt. Yuto had to double back and look at the patient’s card,  _‘Shida Mirai’_.

 

She was a  _‘Shida’_  and not a  _‘Yamada’_.

 

“Say hello to Nakajima-sensei, Mirai-chan.” Yamada had bent down a little and patted Mirai’s head. “Good afternoon, Nakajima-sensei!” Mirai chirped before going into a coughing fit. Yuto had quickly hoisted the child up the seat, checking her temperature and doing other standard procedures. “Mirai-chan, say ‘ah’."

 

“Ahhhhh.”

 

“Alright, your throat is red; let me give you a magic potion to heal you.” Mirai had happily nodded, looking at her doctor scribbling notes on her patient card.

 

While Yuto was attending to Mirai, Yamada stood behind the girl, watching both of them intently. Yuto had matured a lot, Yamada noted. His frame was bulked up compared to when they were in high school. He knew Yuto went into medical school, but he had no idea that he would be practicing in such a tiny clinic. “Yama-chan,” he had looked up at the sound of his nickname.

 

Smiling at him, Yuto had patted Mirai’s head, “Don’t worry, Mirai-chan here only caught a cold. It would be better if she rested in bed. absta I’ll write her a letter to excuse her from school for the next two days. You can get the medicine at the counter and her excuse slip.” Yamada had quietly nodded before scooping Mirai up into his arms.

 

“Mirai-chan, remember to drink lots of water or the potions wouldn’t work, okay?” Yuto had towered over him  _(just like when they were in high school)_. Looking at Yamada, Yuto had smiled gently at his friend, “Yama-chan, do you mind me visiting you later?” There was silence between them for a moment, only to be broken by Mirai’s coughing fit.

 

“Nakajima-sensei is coming to our house?” Her eyes were hopeful, and even Yamada knew that she had already taken a liking to Yuto. Smiling to the girl, Yamada pecked her forehead before replying Yuto’s question.

 

“Sure, we do have a lot of catching up to do. I’ll mail you my address.”

 

* * *

  
The last time Yuto checked, Yamada wasn’t married. Nor did he have a child of four years old. He rang the bell, and he could hear the sound of footsteps pattering on the wooden flooring. The door swung open, revealing Yamada dressed in casual wear  _(grey sweat pants and a tight fitting black tank top; Yuto had to make sure he doesn’t stare)_. He had felt out of place in his suit. “Come on in, Yuto. Mirai-chan is already asleep,” slipping on the slippers Yamada had offered, he followed the shorter man into the apartment.

 

“Have you had dinner?” Yamada asked while he looked into the refrigerator. “Yeah, before I came over,” Yuto explained before putting his bag down on the floor. He had then awkwardly sat down on the sofa.

 

“Water? Or would you like to have a beer?”

 

“Water will do. I wouldn’t be able to drive back if I drank.” A glass of water was gladly accepted, while Yamada had settled down with what smelled like tea. They had looked at each other for a moment, before Yamada broke the stare with a chuckle. “You haven’t changed much, Yutti.”

 

Yuto didn’t know how much had he missed that smile. “I can say the same to you too.” It had been awkward when Yuto came into the apartment, but now, the atmosphere was comfortable  _(it reminds Yuto of high school where he would lounge shamelessly on Yamada’s bed back at Yamada’s family house)_. He noticed Yamada’s fingers fidgeting around his ceramic mug.

 

“Are you not going to ask about Mirai?” Yamada’s eyes remained down-cast on his mug. He knew how people were looking at him - at them. A soft humming came from Yuto’s throat, “You would tell me if you wanted to.”

 

Throwing his head back, Yamada just simply smiled. It was like all his burden as an adult vanished for a second  _(he can almost feel like a high schooler again)_. “I adopted her, Yuto-kun.”

 

Yuto remained silent, and Yamada sat back up, continuing, “Do you remember Nishiuchi Mariya from our class?” There was a nod signalling that Yuto remembers her.

 

“We were close, even after we graduated. We went to the same university too. Mariya-chan is Mirai’s biological mother."

 

* * *

 

 

_"You have to help me, Yama-chan.” After weeks of not seeing Mariya in class, Yamada did not expect her to call him out for something like this. He definitely did not expect her to call him out to tell him that she was pregnant, and was due in two months. They were in a family restaurant and looking at Mariya, Yamada could hardly see her seven months-in baby bump._

 

 _He had heard how it all happened. Apparently she was drugged with an aphrodisiac by her boyfriend. They had broken up after that encounter, but it was only three months later that Mariya realised how her periods weren’t coming. She had only knew that she was expecting when the pregnancy kit she secretly got from the pharmacy showed ‘positive’. And with every day passing by, she was counting on baggy clothings to hide her baby bump_  (though she was lucky that it wasn’t obvious in the first place).  _“I couldn’t abort a life, you know my stand on that.” It pains him to see his friend so distressed. He could see how Mariya looked much more haggard compared to when he last saw her._

 

_Rubbing his temple, Yamada sighed, “There’s only so little I can do for you Mariya-chan. You should tell your family about it.”_

 

_“I can’t. My mother will kill me, you know how she is,” Fingers ran through her hair, before she gulp down her cup of tea. “I will end up having to send her to an orphanage, but I really think she deserves something better; better than an orphanage, better than me.” She slowly trailed off as her hand unconsciously moved to rest on her bump._

 

_He didn’t know what he was thinking, but before he knew it the words were out in the open. “I’ll adopt your child, Mariya-chan.”_

 

_“Y-Yama-chan? But if you do, how are you going to explain to your family? Or even explain to your future wife?” Seeing as he had already said it, Yamada took Mariya’s hands into his. “I will find a way to explain to my parents. And I don’t have any intentions of getting married, unlike you Mariya-chan. Don’t worry about it.”_

 

* * *

  
_Of course he had expected this. The whole Yamada family was silent at the dining table after what he had announced. “I’m adopting a child,” there were no side talks to cushion the impact of the news. Yamada had laid the news out as it was. This was something his family has always done. They were straight to the point when discussing about important issues_ (the last time it was the announcement of Chihiro’s boyfriend).

 

 _“Explain, Ryosuke.” It was his mother that spoke up. His dad was sitting quietly at the end of the table and Yamada could see how his father was shaken by the news_  (it has always amused him that his mother was mentally stronger than his father).  _“I’m adopting Mariya-chan’s daughter when she gives birth in less than a month.”_

 

_He could see how his sisters were frowning. “Ryosuke, are you out of your mind?” Chihiro’s arms were crossed. The tension at the table was tense and it was suffocating. “No, I have not.”_

 

_“Chihiro, let him explain.” Chihiro had backed down from another retort at their mother’s warning._

 

_Yamada had slowly recounted what Mariya had told him as his parents nodded their heads at intervals, showing that they were listening. “Have you thought about the responsibility that you would be shouldering, Ryosuke?”_

 

 _“Not to forget that you are living alone at an apartment, can you do this?” His father finally added. A deep breath was taken in. He had a long time to consider about this_  (close to two months was pretty long; necessities for the baby were already littered around his apartment with the help of Mariya).  _“I’ve thought about it. Mariya would be helping as well, she will grow up with me. I am financially stable with the part-time job I am taking up right now.”_

 

_He could still feel doubt from his parents. “What about your future, Ryosuke?” Yamada was quiet for a second. His father continued, “Ryosuke, I know that Mariya-san is an important friend of yours. But have you thought about yourself in this whole turn of events?”_

 

 _A bitter smile played on his lips, before he looked back up to his dad. Yamada couldn’t possibly tell his parents that he was pretty much gay since high school. Especially since his unrequited love was his best friend Nakajima Yuto_  (whom he hasn’t contacted since they graduated).  _“I’m not intending to get married, so it wouldn’t affect me that much, dad.”_

 

 _Instead of disagreeing with his decision_  (which Yamada had expected),  _his father had nodded. “Go ahead,” his sisters had turned to look at their father in bewilderment. “Don’t worry about him. We all know that after he makes up a decision, Ryosuke would stick to it anyway.” Silence fell upon the table, “Even if we disagreed, he would have adopted the child.” A sheepish laugh came from Yamada._

 

_What his father said was true. He had already finished the adoption papers with Mariya, with only a few more blanks to be filled up after the child is born. His father directed a gentle smile towards him, “You’ve never made reckless decisions anyway. Go for it, Ryosuke.”_

 

_“Thank you, dad.”_

 

* * *

  
_Yamada was sure that when he was born, his father felt like this. He was anxiously pacing the length of the hallway while Mariya was in the surgical room. Mariya’s screams of pain could be heard from where he was and all he wanted to do was to be there for his friend. There was a moment of silence, before the cries of a newborn could be heard._

 

_The doctors came out wheeling the baby and Mariya after awhile. “Yamada-san? Mariya-san has given birth to a healthy baby girl,” a nurse had helpfully informed him, and Yamada released the breath of air he didn’t know he was holding._

 

_“Yama-chan, are you sure you want me to name her?” They were in the confines of the ward; the baby girl sleeping soundly in Mariya’s arms. Yamada was looking at the child fondly as she moved a little in her sleep. “Of course, it’s the least she can have of you.”_

 

_Tears started to well in Mariya’s eyes as she stroked the tiny life-form in her arms. “Then, I’ll name her ‘Shida Mirai’. Mirai, you’ll have a bright future in front of you, dear baby girl.” A gentle peck was placed on the tiny forehead, and as if she had understood Mariya’s words, Mirai smiled in her sleep._

 

_“She must be having a good dream, Yama-chan.”_

 

_“Don’t worry, Mariya-chan. I’ll raise her properly.”_

 

_“Thank you, Ryosuke.”_

 

* * *

  
Yamada was glad that Yuto didn't stop him from his monologue  _(he wouldn't know what he would do if Yuto has stopped him half-way; probably run away)_. Their cups were emptied and left forgotten on the coffee table. "Are you going to say anything?" He was feeling really uneasy; the possibility of Yuto's image of him changing was a huge concern  _(and Yamada didn't want that)_.

 

"Where is Nishiuchi-san right now?" There was concern in Yuto's voice and Yamada had an empty smile on his lips. "Happily married just two years ago. She is expecting her second child with her husband."

 

"And she doesn't come by to visit Mirai-chan anymore?"

 

"No she doesn't. Mirai doesn't remember her either, it's better this way." He follows Yamada's gaze, which fell upon a closed door. 'Mirai was probably sleeping there,' was what the doctor thought.

 

Silence fell upon the both of them again, and Yamada stood up to clear the empty cups. As he made his way back into the kitchen, Yamada heard Yuto whisper, "But it's not fair to you, Yama-chan." The cups were left in the sink, but before Yamada could reply, the sound of the door hinge creaking was heard, before a fit of coughing was heard.

 

"Papa?" Her tiny fist rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and a stuffed bear was in a loose grip in her other hand. Blinking twice, her sleepy face lit up before she ran towards Yuto, calling out ‘Nakajima-sensei!’.

 

"Mirai-chan, are you feeling better?" His fingers ran through the girl's messy hair before hoisting her up into his lap. Mirai had bounced a little on Yuto's lap. "I'm feeling better already Nakajima-sensei!" There was a soft cough coming from her but she was determined to show her best side to her doctor. Looking at how Yuto was interacting with Mirai made Yamada's heart warm. It had almost looked like a family, slowly pieced together  _(but they weren’t; he was only a friend to Yuto and nothing more, even if he wished that they did)_.

 

He had taken a seat beside Yuto on the sofa and reached over to pat Mirai’s head, “Mirai-chan, you like Yuto a lot huh?” Said girl had already settled comfortably on Yuto’s lap, leaning on Yuto’s lean frame. A tiny nod was given in respond, and Yuto hugged the girl tighter, cooing how cute she was.

 

“Can Nakajima-sensei stay?” Mirai looked up at Yamada with her puppy eyes. She liked Doctor Nakajima. She liked how her father was when Doctor Nakajima was around. Small as she is, she does know that her father looked happier, even if it’s only a tiny bit, around her doctor. “You’ll have to ask him about that.”

 

“Nakajima-sensei?”

 

Yuto had looked at Yamada with a nervous gaze, unsure of how should he reply. Their eyes met, and Yamada just nodded. A signal to Yuto that he was fine with staying over at the apartment at Mirai's request. "Well, if both of you will have me," Mirai had immediately jumped up from Yuto's lap, cheering happily  _(before she lapsed back into her coughing fit. "Mirai-chan," Yamada warned, “don't make your cold worse.")_.

 

"You will be here when I wake up right, Nakajima-sensei?" Mirai was still holding onto Yuto's hand, unwilling to go back into her room to sleep even at Yamada's persuasion. "I promise, Mirai-chan. I'll be here with your papa," The term  _'papa'_  rolled out of Yuto's tongue foreignly. It was weird relating Yamada as the father of this girl right in front of his eyes (even though he knows they weren't biologically related; that didn't stop him to feel the need to protect both of them, not that he would tell Yamada).

 

After a pinky promise and much coaxing from both Yamada and Yuto, Mirai returned to her bed  _("Stay with me until I sleep?" "We will be here, Mirai-chan.")_. The door clicked softly behind Yamada, as both of them quietly left the sleeping child to rest from her cold. "Thank you for listening to her selfish wish, Yuto." Yamada's smile was tired, and Yuto knows how it wasn't early anymore. Shaking his head, he moved over to bring Yamada into a hug. "You don't have to do this alone, Yama-chan." He felt the older man stiffen from his hug, before slowly relaxing into it, resting his weight on Yuto's frame.

 

"I don't know if you would fit into them but I'll bring you some of my clothes so you can sleep in them." Yamada broke out of the hug and trudged back into his room, Yuto tagged behind him. The room was spacious - almost empty, Yuto would say - it was sparse of furniture. A king sized bed right in the middle of the room, a desk with a laptop on it, and a cupboard near the adjoined toilet. "Yama-chan, you've not told me what you are working as currently." Yuto suddenly mused. They haven't met for so long, and even in their occasional texts, they did not exchange what they were doing. A shirt was thrown in Yuto's general direction, followed by a pair of sweatpants. "I'm working as a kindergarten teacher right now. Mirai-chan is also in my class so I can take care of her at the same time."

 

This time, a towel was thrown right into Yuto’s face. “Any other questions?” Yamada had cocked his head to the side, and Yuto could almost see the smirk that Yamada had always worn during high school.

 

“Yama-chan, why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“How would you have reacted if I did?” And Yamada pushed Yuto into the bathroom to wash himself.

 

* * *

  
"Don't you have work, Yama-chan?" Yuto had pleasantly woke up to the smell of coffee and fried eggs. Ruffling his hair, he had groggily trudged out into the kitchen to see Yamada done up in an apron getting breakfast ready. Yuto noticed how his suit was neatly hung at the balcony, fresh and crisp. A soft hum came from Yamada's throat, his eyes not leaving the stove. "I do, but I can't just leave Mirai at home. The kindergarten doesn't take in kids who aren't feeling well," his voice trailed off as he set the contents (scrambled eggs, bacon and toast) onto the plates.  _‘Two plates,’_  Yuto noted.  _‘One for Yama-chan,’_  his eyes followed Yamada’s movement, and he couldn’t stop himself from breaking out into a smile.  _‘And one for me.’_

 

"Coffee?"

 

Yuto had simply nodded as he sat down at the table while Yamada poured coffee into mugs. "I can help you look after Mirai-chan, Yama-chan." Yuto suggested as he started to pour milk and sugar into his coffee. An eyebrow was raised as Yamada stopped half way from putting his mug to his lips, "Don't you have work?"

 

"Today's a day off, and I have nothing better to do."

 

"You could've spent time with your lover instead of helping me." A sip was taken from his mug as Yamada tried to hide his cringe. Why wouldn't someone as perfect as Yuto not have a lover? That was almost impossible. "I don't have one. A lover that is,"

 

"I knew i-wait, you mean you are single?" He had abruptly stopped drinking his coffee and placed his mug down too quickly that its contents spilled a little. The perfect Nakajima Yuto  _(or maybe it was Yamada's biased opinion)_  was single. Yamada swore that at least half the female population back in high school had at least had a crush on Yuto in the whole three years they were there. Yuto had chuckled at Yamada's reaction, "Is it that surprising? I could say the same to you too, Yama-chan. You aren't getting married?" They had stared at each other for a second, and Yamada was the one that broke their staring contest by bursting into laughter. He liked how natural he was with Yuto, even if they haven't met for so long. Even though he had hid such a secret from the Nakajima. He was still so comfortable with the other man.

 

 _(And so in love with him as well, not that the other knows)_.

 

The clock chimed, signalling the time. Yamada perked up. "Just go to work and leave Mirai in my care. Go on," Yuto had urged him. He could see how Yamada was reluctant  _(of course he would be, she was his child)_. But he nodded after considering. "Thank you, Yuto-kun." And he had started to dart around the apartment, getting his things and rushing out of the house  _(not before telling Yuto what was around the apartment so he wouldn't be helpless)_.

 

* * *

  
He was reading the newspaper when he heard the padding of footsteps on the wooden flooring. "Mirai-chan?" Without a doubt, the child was standing right behind him, rubbing the sleepiness away from her eyes. Her hair was untamed and she was dragging her plush bear by the leg behind her.

 

"Where's papa?" She asked after looking at her surroundings for a moment. Yuto had hoisted her up and sat her down on the chair beside him at the dining table  _(where there were extra cushions just to prop her up to the table's height)_. "Papa went out to work, I will be taking care of you today Mirai-chan!" Maneuvering back into Yamada's room, Yuto managed to find where the older man had kept the thermometer. Leaving the thermometer in Mirai mouth, he went to the fridge and got some pudding and energy jelly out. "Which one do you prefer?" Mirai had only pointed at the caramel pudding, as the thermometer was placed in her mouth.

 

The thermometer sounded. Yuto retrieved it and patted Mirai’s head, “Your fever has gone down.” He had then allowed the girl to go over to the sofa to watch  _‘Doraemon’_  while she ate her pudding. The morning was filled with Yuto helping Yamada do his housework _(he washed the dishes, wiped Mirai down, changed the sheets, aired out the futon and disinfected Mirai’s room)_  and taking care of Mirai.

 

“Are you a wizard, Yutti?” He likes how the child had adopted his nickname and stuck to calling him that. It made him feel close to Mirai. The bottles of medication he had prescribed to Mirai were lined up on the table after she had taken them. As a child, Yuto knows how the prospect of having to take medications was terrifying since they tasted really bad. That was what made him decide that medication would be potions when he was attending to kids. Their imagination would help decrease their dislike for medication _(Yuto knows how the aftertaste was terrible)_  and they would take them willingly, seeing as how they have  _“suffered injuries from fighting with evil”_.

 

“Of course I am, Mirai. I graduated from Hogwarts!” Mirai was sitting at the table as she continued to look on at the doctor. Her eyes lit up at the mention of ‘Hogwarts’. “Then do you know Harry Potter, Yutti?” Yuto could only laugh at how excited she is.

 

“He is very popular at school.” A grin played on his lips as Mirai continued to think of questions to ask him about Hogwarts. This was cut off by Mirai’s growling stomach.

 

“Can you bring me out for lunch, Yutti?” She had whined a little, more concerned about her hunger than Harry Potter. Being sick was bad enough and she couldn’t go to school to meet her friends. It was lonely without her father, even if Doctor Nakajima was with her. Her family only consisted of her father. But he would always try his best to keep her company. She loves her father, and with him, she wasn’t alone. In turn, Mirai knows how hard her father was working so she would try not to be selfish. “Where do you want to go then, Mirai-chan?” Looking up, Mirai saw Yuto was drying his hands on the apron. She didn’t think that he would agree to it.

 

Going into her father’s room, she saw how Yuto came out with a box. The box where her rubber bands and clips were kept in. “Mirai-chan, do you want me to tie your hair for you?” Yuto had took out a pair of scrunchies and smiled gently at Mirai. The girl could only nod before silently requesting the Nakajima to tie her hair in french braids.

 

 _‘I wonder,’_  Mirai wonders,  _‘if I had a mother, would she tie my hair for me as well ...’_  She had smiled when she felt warmth enveloping her body and the gentle tugging on her head as Yuto pulled her hair in place. Her father never had the time to help her tie something so elaborate.

 

It made her happy.

 

* * *

  
Chinen had never thought that he would be visited by the past  _(with a hint of the future)_  while he was out for lunch. He had definitely not expected to see Yuto, in casual wear and carrying a child walking into a family restaurant. "Yutti? Chinen called out. At the sound of his nickname, Yuto turned and was faced with his high school friend. "Ah, Chii! Fancy meeting you here at a family restaurant!"

 

Mirai had her arms around Yuto’s neck, and the man had bounced her on his arm, trying to get a more comfortable position while carrying the girl. “Mirai-chan, say hello to Chinen.” He had turned to the girl, and Mirai had shyly nodded. “Good afternoon, Chinen oji-chan.” She had promptly hid her face in the crook of Yuto’s neck.

 

Yuto swore he could hear Chinen muttering under his breath,  _‘Ah, oji-chan. Am I at that age already?’_  but he bit down his laughter. It made him happy that Mirai had opened up to him almost immediately, compared to how she is reacting to Chinen here  _(and he had thought Chinen would be less intimidating since he was at least a head shorter than Yuto, though he would never say that in front of Chinen)_. It was a tiny victory, and Yuto knew that it was a childish competition. But it made him happy nonetheless.

 

"Do you want to join us for lunch? Mirai-chan said she liked the pasta here, but Yama-chan never had the time to bring her here often," looking at the child, Mirai nodded in agreement. A confused expression surfaced on Chinen's face.

 

He was never confused; this meant that he was kept out of the loop by his best friends. And he wasn't going to let them off for keeping him in the dark. "Yutti, I think both you and Ryosuke seem to be forgetting something," Chinen had smiled, and Yuto shivered knowing that there was nothing pleasant about that. The last time Yuto saw that smile it was the day before high school graduation when Chinen got fed up with him for not confessing to Yamada.

 

"Ehrm, Chii? Breathe."

 

"Yutti,"

 

"Don't commit murder in front of a child!" Yuto had promptly covered Mirai's eyes with his free hand, "I'll treat you to lunch and explain, okay?"

 

"Now, that's better, my friend."

 

* * *

  
Mirai was happily eating her pasta while Chinen tapped his finger on the tabletop, waiting for Yuto to explain. "This is Shida Mirai-chan. She's Yama-chan's daughter." Mirai had only given them part of her attention and only nodded to Chinen when he looked at her questioningly. "But  _'Shida'_  and not  _'Yamada'_?" Chinen cocked an eyebrow up, "And Ryosuke didn't tell me that he is married!"

 

Without thinking about the consequences, Yuto had stepped on Chinen's foot, hard  _(which resulted to Chinen kicking his knee with equal strength)_. "I will explain more but I only know this much, Chii."

 

"And it failed to dawn on you to inform me as well? Who was the one that listened to your whinings about how little guts you have about asking Ryosuke out?" Chinen had spat out, and it made Yuto cringe. Mirai had continued eating her pasta, heeding little attention to the adults. "I only knew about it yesterday when they came by my clinic Chii." It was only then that Chinen backed down a little and Yuto heaved a sigh of relief.

 

A small cough came from Mirai and Yuto had quickly patted her small back before passing over a cup of water, which she gulped down thankfully. "Bite your food into smaller pieces before you swallow, Mirai." He was still rubbing her back. She nodded silently in reply. Yuto watched as she took smaller mouthfuls and chewed her food a little longer before swallowing.

 

"Good girl," Mirai beamed from being praised by the doctor.

 

Chinen just looked on as Yuto fussed over Mirai  _(he was now wiping her mouth that was smeared with pasta sauce)_ , "If I didn't know well enough, I would've thought Mirai-chan here is your daughter."

 

The girl had cocked her head to Yuto's side, before she leaned comfortably on Yuto's frame, "It would be nice if Yutti was my papa. Papa wouldn't have to worry about me too often too." She then proceeded to nuzzling her head on Yuto's arms like a cat. The Nakajima could only smile and pat her head affectionately.

 

Grinning Chinen looked at Yuto, "Yutti, even Ryosuke's daughter agreed. Isn't it time to take Ryosuke's hand in marriage?"

 

Said man just flushed and became flabbergast, while Mirai only looked up at her temporary guardian with a confused look and Chinen cackling at his side.

 

* * *

  
“I’m home! I’ll cook dinner right now,” Yamada had called out, depositing his bags on the floor while he removed his shoes. He could hear Yuto’s muffled ‘Welcome back!’ from the kitchen and Mirai’s giggles coming from the living room  _(and he assumes Mirai was occupied with her favourite anime right now)_. A whiff of rice could be traced back to the kitchen, and it surprised Yamada that Yuto had started cooking. “Mirai, is your fever better?” Yamada called out from the door. A tiny ‘yes’ came in reply and Yamada heaved a sigh of relief  _(but they could never be too sure since fevers do return at night)_.

 

Walking into the living room, Yamada shrieked and collided into Yuto whom had exited from the kitchen to look why was he screaming. “C-chii?” Yuto was still holding onto him, while Yamada still had his grip on Yuto’s shirt. Yamada didn’t take notice that they were still holding onto one another.

 

Chinen was lounging on the couch, with Mirai happily sitting on his stomach while being immersed in watching  _‘Doraemon’_. “Nice couch you have here, Yama-chan.” He was smiling tersely at Yamada. The atmosphere in the living room was tense, except the bubble that surrounded Mirai - she seemed oblivious to the adults’ tension, absorbed in watching her favourite show. Yuto had protectively held onto Yamada unconsciously, while Yamada wanted to shrink out from Chinen’s line of sight. “You should stop scaring Yama-chan, Chinen.” He had walked over to the couch after he seated Yamada at the dining table.

 

“Mirai-chan, we’ll be talking at the table. Is it okay if you stay here and watch ‘Doraemon’?” Yuto had easily propped her up into his arms. The girl doesn’t tear her eyes away from the screen, “Okay, Yutti. Will dinner be soon?” After Chinen had got out of the couch, he placed her back down and pecked her temple. “It’ll be done soon, I’ll call you alright?”

 

“Will we have octopus weiners?” Mirai had looked up at him hopefully, forgetting about  _‘Doraemon’_  for a second. A low chuckle came from Yuto’s throat, and he patted her on the head, “Of course, as requested from the princess.”

 

He had forgotten that Yamada was there, looking at them from the table. “He’d be a perfect spouse and father,” Chinen nudged Yamada and the older man swatted his friend’s hand away. It made his heart clench that Yuto was treating Mirai like his own daughter. Yuto would be a perfect father and husband, and Yamada’s heart clenched, because Yuto would never be Mirai’s father.

 

And Yuto would never be his.

 

The smile on Mirai’s face warmed his heart. He knows how much hardship he had put Mirai through  _(the lack of a mother, the lack of time he has with her and more)_. Yamada noticed Mirai’s french braided hair, and knew it was Yuto who helped dolled Mirai up prettily. Sometimes, he questioned how Yuto managed to do such stuff even though he doesn’t have a sister  _(Yamada knows how to tie and style hairs all because of his sisters, but never had the time to do them up for Mirai)._

 

His train of thought were cut off when Yuto joined them at the table, “I’m sorry for bringing Chii in without warning you, Yama-chan.” There was a sheepish smile on his lips, and Yamada couldn’t blame him. He could imagine what Chinen would do if Yuto didn’t agree to bring Chinen along  _(probably something along the lines of murder, and Yamada knows Yuto would never allow Chinen to commit murder in front of his daughter)_. He didn’t even get the chance to shrug off Yuto’s apology when Chinen coughed, interrupting their conversation before it became exclusive to the oblivious lovebirds. As much as he wanted to spend more time together  _(and get together)_ , their reunion could wait. Chinen wanted answers.

 

“So, Yama-chan. A four year old daughter called Shida Mirai? Mind explaining to me? Yutti refused to explain anymore other than her being your daughter.” Chinen had his arms folded and he leaned against the back of the chair. He wanted serious explanations after being out of the loop for four years. “I really didn’t expect to stumble upon it like this. Imagine going out for lunch and, by chance, seeing Yuto carrying a child.”

 

“Neither had I expected to see you, Chii. I didn’t say anything more because it’s Yama-chan’s rights.” Pausing a little, Yuto gestured to Mirai’s general direction, “Plus I’m not keen on talking about such serious issues with Mirai-chan in hearing distance.”

 

Yamada didn’t know how thankful he was that Yuto was thoughtful for his, and Mirai’s sake.

 

“Chii, I’ll tell you. In return, don’t cut me off so that we can have dinner as quickly as possible.”

 

“I’ll leave both of you here. Don’t worry about dinner, Yama-chan. I raided your fridge and started making them at Mirai’s request before you came back.” Yuto’s smile softened a little as he continued, “You’re tired as well, so just rely on me alright?”

 

Yamada could only thankfully nod and started to explain whatever Chinen wants to know about his past four years of life, starting from where Mirai was from.

 

* * *

  
Within the past 24 hours  _(a little more or less, Yuto couldn’t tell)_ , he noticed how Yamada was less happy, for the lack of better words. There was a constant frown etched on his features  _(which is a pity; Yuto likes it best when Yamada smiled, he was like an angel)_. It was as if Yamada was still carrying onto emotional baggages, shouldering them alone, despite telling both Chinen and himself about Mirai. As he did the dishes, he looked on when Mirai cuddled up against Yamada on the couch, telling him all about her day with Yuto. Chinen had left a little while after dinner, stating that he would come back another day.

 

“And Yutti brought me out to have pasta!” Mirai had happily exclaimed, coughing a little as the weather started to turn cold at night. Pulling her up into his lap, Yamada hugged her in an attempt to keep her warm. The girl continued to chatter, happy to have the little bonding time she has with her father. “Mirai, have you taken your potions?” Yamada questioned, using the same term,  _‘potions’_ , as Yuto. Never had he seen Mirai so willing to take medication and he accounted that to Yuto’s charm, genuinely caring for people who needed his help.

 

“I did! Yutti gave me a pudding after I had them,” she was grinning happily before she slipped down his lap, running into her room. When she came back, she was holding a stack of papers. Yuto had finished the dishes and joined them in the living room, promptly plopping himself on the armrest of Yamada’s couch. “Papa, I drew this today!” Mirai had held up a drawing to Yamada, obviously proud of her work.

 

It was a mess of colours (beige, black, pink, blue, red and green), but Yamada could make out that they were people. Three people. Yuto had inched closer to take a look at the drawing, when Mirai exclaimed, “This one is Mirai in the middle. Mirai’s right side is papa, and the left is Yutti!” He could feel his face flush pink, and he dare not look to see what expression Yuto was wearing  _(he was curious, but scared)_. As if the drawing that Mirai had drawn wasn’t embarrassing enough for him, his daughter continued.

 

“Papa, Mirai wants Yutti as my papa too.” A cough came from Yuto, and Yamada started to panic  _(he wasn’t going to let Yuto know that he has feelings for him; it was unrequited)_.

 

“Mirai, do you know what are you saying?”

 

“That Mirai wants Yutti as my papa? Mirai want papa too, and Yutti!” Mirai was worried for a little, emphasising that she wants both Yamada and Yuto. That she wasn’t trading Yamada for Yuto as her father. “M-Mirai, if you like Yuto so much, he can come over again,” he had then turned to an embarrassed Yuto, “I’m sorry, I doubt she knows what she’s saying.”

 

Both of them tried to look anywhere but each other, laughing nervously, while Mirai watches the two of them.

 

* * *

  
_'Yutti, are you coming over for dinner on Saturday?'_  Mirai's voice chimed from the other side of the receiver. His phone was clasped between his cheek and shoulder as he continued to do his paper work. Patient cards and profiles for the next day's appointments were spread across his table.

 

"I'll try to come over, Mirai-chan." He continued to scribble laboratory test results on the papers, "Are you still coughing?" Yuto asked the child as an afterthought.

 

 _'I'm feeling better! Ah, I'm changing with papa now,'_  Yuto could hear Mirai calling out to Yamada and he smiled.  _'I'm sorry for Mirai's request, she's been asking a lot to meet you, Yuto.'_

 

Yuto chuckled and attempted to shake his head, only to remember Yamada wouldn't be able to see him through their call. "Don't worry, Yama-chan. I miss you and Mirai-chan anyway," the sentence came out before Yuto could stop himself. He wasn't sure if Yamada caught it, but with how Yamada’s side of the line was silent, Yuto guessed the other man had heard him.

 

Yamada heard what he said.

 

He heard Yuto say that he missed him.

 

Quickly recovering, Yuto awkwardly tried to continue their conversation. "I heard Mirai-chan's feeling better?" A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he heard Yamada replying him.  _'Yeap, she doesn't have fever at night anymore, and her coughs are mild.'_

 

A cough came from the receiver, "Yama-chan, are you alright?"

 

_'Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm an adult now so I can take care of myself.'_

 

After their long years of friendship, Yuto knew that Yamada wasn't the type to rely on other people. Yamada reminded Yuto of a cat - the closer you get to him, the further he will pull away - and Yuto gave him his own space  _(though ironically enough, the person who would break into Yamada's space the most is Yuto too)_. "Alright, just tell me if you aren't feeling well okay?"

 

_'I will, Yuto. It's Mirai's bedtime; tell me if you can make it on Saturday, okay?'_

 

"Okay." Dropping his pen, Yuto reclined back into his chair, holding his phone properly as he rotated his stiff shoulder. "Good night, Yama-chan."

 

There was a small pause.  _'Hmm. Good night, Yuto.'_

 

* * *

  
Mirai had pattered pass her teacher, before running into the embrace of Chinen. "Chii-chan!" She was completely plastered against Chinen in a koala bear hug, and he had easily carried the child. "Mirai-chan, let's go eat," the girl had eagerly nodded her head before she waved goodbye to her teachers.

 

After their encounter at the family restaurant, without the knowledge of Yamada or Yuto, they had formed an alliance.

 

They like to call it  _'Project Get-Them-Together-And-Be-Happy'._

 

 _‘To finally bring them together after years of thinking they are having an unrequited love,’_  as Chinen words it. In Mirai’s words, it’s more of _‘Papa seems happier with Yutti, so Yutti should be my dad’_.

 

Settling at the same family restaurant they met, Chinen had bought Mirai her pasta and was strategising a plot while they eat. “So how was it, Mirai-chan?” The girl was happily slurping her pasta, before she placed her fork down and salutes Chinen. “Captain Chii-chan! Yutti said that he will try to come over on Saturday for dinner.”

 

It was all according to plan.

 

“Papa was also planning what to cook on Saturday night, even though it’s only Tuesday.” A piece of meat was popped into her mouth. This piece of information did not surprise Chinen. Of course Yamada was already preparing.  _‘He would be going into panic mode soon,’_  was what Chinen thought, remembering how Yamada had almost freaked out a day before Yuto’s birthday even though he had already prepared the present months ago.

 

Patting the child’s head, Chinen smiled, "Tell me how it goes okay, Mirai-chan?"

 

"Aye sir!" After saluting the captain of their operation, Mirai continued to dig into her pasta.

 

* * *

  
He did not expect Yuto to arrive so soon. Stifling a cough, Yamada called out, "Mirai! Could you get the door for Yuto?" An apron was strapped on, and the aroma of stir fried vegetables and croquette filled the apartment. He can hear Mirai's enthusiastic footsteps heading to the door, and her immediate cry of "Yutti!" when it creaked open. Yamada could almost see Mirai jumping into Yuto's embrace, and the Nakajima happily carrying her into the apartment after having some difficulty removing his footwear with a child in his arm.

 

"Yama-chan, excuse me for intruding." Like he expected, Yuto came into sight with Mirai secure in his grip. He had turned to smile at Yuto. "Go take a seat and entertain the girl, Yuto. She's been asking me a lot about you," he had smirked as Yuto cocks his head to the side while looking at Mirai.

 

"Your charm really transcends generations huh, Yuto?"

 

"Are you still talking about that after so many years?" Yamada shrugged his shoulders and went back to cooking. Seeing that Yamada wasn't going to reply, Yuto went over to plop down on the couch, along with Mirai.

 

A comfortable and constant chatter filled the apartment, with the sound of cooking in the background. An uncomfortable sensation hit his throat, and he had quickly walked into the toilet, trying to hide his cough.

 

If this was how a normal family was like, Mirai would be happy.  _'She wouldn't be lonely and she would be able to be selfish like other child,'_ Yamada had thought bitterly.

 

Walking back out, Yamada called out. "Come on, dinner is ready!" Mirai had immediately dashed to the dining table, helping him with setting the table. As for Yuto, he had started to bring the food to the table.

 

 _'A family huh?'_  And he looked on at the two people he loves the most help him set the table for their dinner.  _'That would be nice.'_

 

* * *

  
He didn’t know why he woke up in his bed, or why Mirai had started crying and running out of the room when she saw him wake up. His head was pounding and everything was a blur. When Yuto appeared at the door, Yamada vaguely remembers blacking out halfway through their dinner. The Nakajima had immediately ran to his bedside, sitting down at the edge and resting his hand on his forehead  _(Mirai was trailing close behind, before climbing up onto the bed and kneeling beside Yamada)_. “You said you’d tell me if you aren’t feeling well, Yama-chan.” Yuto had took the thermometer out from his drawer  _(Yamada wonders how familiar Yuto has gotten with his apartment during the few weeks they reunited)_. He lay there, quietly. There was nothing that Yamada could say. The coughing had started at the start of the week, and Yamada had shrugged it off. Yes, he was feeling under the weather, but he did not expect himself to be having a high fever of 40 degrees Celsius.

 

The tears on Mirai’s cheeks were dried, and Yamada could see tears still welling in her eyes. “Mirai, don’t get so close to papa. Papa don’t want Mirai to fall sick again,” moving his arm, he patted Mirai with a little difficulty  _(his arms were heavy, his body was heavy)_. Sniffling, Mirai was trying hard not to burst out crying again. “Papa, get well soon okay? Mirai was scared.” He had only nodded, and Yuto had quickly brought Mirai out.

 

Yamada thought that it was amazing how Yuto knew what to do - what he wanted Yuto to do - without actual concrete words.

 

* * *

  
“This is a really bad habit of yours, Yama-chan.” Opening his eyes, Yamada saw Yuto leaning against the door frame with a tray. With long strides, he was quickly at Yamada’s side, and Yamada could see how the tray was filled with different medications, a cup of water and a bowl of porridge. He had gotten up with the help of Yuto, his body being propped up by many layers of pillows. “A bad habit?” The headache was still there, and it was difficult for Yamada to concentrate and do anything.

 

Looking at Yamada taking his medications, a sigh escaped his lips. “Why wouldn’t you share your burden, Yama-chan? You are not alone.” A wet towel came up to his forehead, and he allowed Yuto to wipe him down. Yamada didn’t reply, knowing very well about this habit of his. “Where is Mirai?”

 

“I put her in bed, before driving back to get my stuff and pick up some medicine for you,” Yuto had continued to towel him down. Yamada thought about Mirai who was crying, and Yuto who had made himself known that he would be staying tonight, with or without Yamada’s permission.

 

“Do you know how scared Mirai was when you suddenly fainted at the table?” Yuto had bit his lips  _(“Did you know how worried I was?” he meant to say, but Yuto kept quiet)_. Maybe it was because of the fever, Yamada didn’t understand the irritation bubbling under his skin. He knew well enough that he should tell someone when he was feeling under the weather. But he could feel the blood within him boiling. “And who do you want me to rely on?” Yamada’s fists were clenched, the sleepiness he felt before was gone. He knew his voice was a little too loud at two in the morning. He knew that his tone was a little to rude, because Yuto didn’t do anything wrong.

 

But Yamada didn’t stop.

 

He was getting increasingly agitated, “What do you know about me, Yuto!” Yamada had gotten up from the many pillows that propped him up, leaning closer to Yuto to make his point known. “It wasn’t you,” he jabbed a finger on Yuto’s chest, “It wasn’t you that have to bring up a child single-handedly.” The volume of Yamada’s voice was getting louder, and Yuto could hear Mirai calling out ‘Papa, what happened?’ from her room.

 

“Yama-chan,” Yuto tried to call out to Yamada, to try and calm the sick man. “Nakajima Yuto, tell me, who am I suppose to rely on?” He can hear the door to Mirai’s room creak open over Yamada’s yell. “Yama-chan,” he tried again but to no avail.

 

“Mirai is a good child, but my parents aren’t going to help. Who am I suppose to rely on when I’m not married and never am going to!” Yamada was on his knees, just so he would be looking down at the younger man who’s sitting on the edge of his bed. Yuto could hear Mirai’s footsteps coming closer, and her calls for Yuto and Yamada got louder as well.

 

Standing up, Yuto grabbed Yamada’s shoulder just as the door to the room opened, “Ryosuke! Stop it and rely on me!” Silence fell in the room, shock evident in Yamada’s eyes. The years he knew Yuto, never once did the other man call him by his given name, reason being ‘It’s more natural to call you Yama-chan,’ when Chinen asked Yuto once. Seeing how Yamada was still with shock, Yuto took this chance to bring Yamada into his embrace. His hand was soothingly rubbing Yamada’s back, and he could feel Yamada’s burning forehead at the crook of his neck. “Stop burdening yourself with all these responsibilities and rely on me. It pains me to see you like this,” Yamada was shivering, and Yuto pulled him closer. He wonders if the fever had made Yamada more truthful about his burdens.

 

“Why would you do that, Yuto-kun? We are just friends.” Each syllabus of ‘friends’ were stressed. It was laced with thick bitterness Yamada had resigned to the fact that his affections for Yuto was unrequited. He could still feel Yuto’s hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, and tears pricked his eyes. A hum came deep from Yuto’s throat, “This is probably very late, but don’t push me away after I say this okay?”

 

“Say what?”

 

They stayed in the same position. No one moved. “Promise me, Yama-chan.”

 

“Okay.” Yuto could feel Yamada nod, and he took a deep breath. His feelings for the other man had been locked inside him for the longest time  _(Chinen would dub it as ‘since forever’)_. It was now or never. “I love you, Yama-chan. I don’t know when it started but probably since high school.” It was pushed out of his lips in one breath, and Yuto had closed his eyes, waiting for Yamada’s rejection.

 

But it never came.

 

Yamada’s head still lay in the crook of his neck, his hands still clutching onto the fabric of Yuto’s shirt. There was a tremble in Yamada’s voice, “You’re kidding right?”

 

“I’m not, are you going to hate me now?” He had stopped rubbing Yamada’s back, ready to let the older man go. However, he realised how Yamada’s grip on his shirt tightened. A soft sniffle could be heard, and Yuto felt dampness on his neck. It was then that he realised Yamada was crying.

 

A bitter laughter came out of Yamada’s lips, “Ah, this is so stupid.” Yamada pulled back from Yuto’s embrace, hands still gripping onto the fabric of Yuto’s shirt.

 

“I hope you have a good immune system, Doctor.” And without any other warning, Yamada closed the gap between their lips. After the initial shock of Yamada’s soft lips on his, Yuto had wanted to deepen the kiss, only to hear a tiny squeal at the side. Breaking apart, both of them saw Mirai hiding her face behind her plush at the door.

 

Her voice was muffled as she explained why was she out of bed, “B-because I heard papa shouting, so I came to see what happened …” Trailing off, Mirai continued to hide behind her plush, embarrassed about what she had walked into. Her father kissing her favourite adult friend.

 

Yuto quickly helped Yamada back into bed, and Yamada patted on the area beside him, signaling Mirai to go over. The girl had gladly paddled to Yamada’s side, before clambering up the bed, snuggling up to her father’s side. “Sorry for waking you up,” Yamada gently stroked Mirai's head, urging her to fall back into slumber. He was still having a fever, and Yamada figured that he would ask Yuto to carry Mirai back to her room when she falls asleep. "Papa, do you like Yutti?" Her voice was thickly laced with sleep, and from the side of his eyes, Yamada could see Yuto pausing from cleaning up the bedside table  _(which was filled with medication and cold porridge)_.

 

"Hmmm, does Mirai like Yutti?" He answered with a question, and he could see how Mirai is trying to stay awake to answer him. It wasn't long before Mirai nodded, "I like Yutti like how I like papa. Papa looks happier when Yutti’s with us!" Looking up innocently at her father, she saw how his face was flushed red.

 

"So papa, do you like Yutti?"

 

"I do like Yutti." Stating his affections for Yuto was easy now. Looking up, he smiled at Yuto who was looking at both him and Mirai. "Yutti should be Mirai's daddy," it was a sleepy statement and before any of the two adults could reply, Mirai had fallen back into slumber.

 

A chuckle came from Yamada's throat. Their eyes met, and Yuto could see a gleam in Yamada's eyes. "So, what do you say? About being Mirai's daddy while I stay as her papa?" The smile playing on Yuto's lips got bigger, and moving closer, he leaned in to capture Yamada's lips with his for a moment. Yuto was smirking while whispering against Yamada's lips, "Of course I am up for it. Should we start calling each other 'darling' and 'honey' while we are at it?" Yamada playfully swatted Yuto away, all the while grinning at Yuto’s playful suggestion.

 

"Put Mirai back in her bed, honey."

 

"I will, darling. Go back to sleep. Sleep the fever away,"

 

Putting the things away, Yuto easily scooped the girl into his arms and quickly transported her back into her room. It was amazing how Yuto’s very late confession made every burden he was carrying until then disappear. He felt reassured that he can rely on Yuto; like how he always had  _(or how Yuto had always made him rely on him)_  back in their high school days.

 

After a long time, Yamada remembered how it was to be happy.

 

* * *

  
When he saw Chinen’s smug look, Yamada knew  _(better than anyone)_  that nothing good was up the man’s sleeves. Yuto had moved into Yamada’s apartment after that incident  _(they had continued to establish their relationship in the morning, with many awkward moments and a few passionate kisses while Mirai was at school)_. He couldn’t remember when, but they made it a point that Saturday night was now a catch up night at Yamada’s apartment, and Chinen was part of it as well.

 

“So, how’s married life?” Yuto promptly spit his water out, and Yamada just grimaced before grabbing a cloth to wipe the mess. Mirai was sitting beside Chinen, grinning at her 'parents'. "Chii," An eyebrow was raised, as Yamada questioned Chinen’s intention.

 

"It's about time both of you hooked up. My high school was filled with memories of how both of you kept thinking your love for each other are unrequited." Chinen paused as he looked pointedly at both of them. "I will have to add that I was made to swear to secrecy to both of you, so I couldn't do anything." He had casually shrugged his shoulder, making it known that it wasn't his fault that both of them had lost the years they could have had together instead of pining  _(and technically, it really wasn't Chinen's fault)_.

 

As if putting in an afterthought, Chinen added, "I have to say though, Mirai-chan makes a good strategist." A giggle came from the girl as both her parents look at her. Yamada cocked his head to the side questioningly. With a sheepish smile, Mirai looked at Chinen, "I didn't do everything, Captain Chii-chan. But I could see how papa looks at Yutti, and how Yutti looks at papa too! It's the same!" By the time Mirai finished her sentence, Yamada's face was tinted bright red. Yuto on the other hand was rubbing his temple.

 

"I hope both of you are feeling ashamed at how dense you are to each other." Chinen reclined back into his seat as he looks on at embarrassed friends.Their Saturday dinner was filled with laughters afterwards  _(mostly because Chinen and Mirai teamed up to bully the newly formed couple and eliciting amusing responses from the pair)_.

 

* * *

  
The simpleness of being happy could be felt. After the many years of thinking it was unrequited, both Yamada and Yuto were able to attain the relationship they longed for  _(they were still wary if this was actually a dream)_. Mornings were simple. Yamada would wake up early to prepare breakfast and get their bentos ready. If Yuto was lucky, he would wake up with an armful of a sleeping Yamada  _(in which he would kiss him awake)_. The apartment would be filled with the smell of coffee and toast. Waking Mirai up was Yuto’s job, as he would pick her up and toss her into the air, and Mirai would laugh sleepily and screamed to be put down.

 

Yuto would pull Mirai’s hair into different styles while Yamada made sure that Mirai had packed everything for school. They would leave the house together, with Yuto driving the both of them to the kindergarten before he goes off to the clinic.

 

On Yuto’s off days, he would bring Mirai back home while Yamada continues his work. They would do grocery shopping together _(while Mirai tries to coerce him into buy her candies, “But Yutti! They are good!” “No, Mirai-chan. Yama-chan would scold me if you ate too much candies. And what if you fall sick?”)_.

 

They would take turns to cook depending on their schedules, and Mirai would help at times. When Chinen pops by on Saturdays, he would play with Mirai while both Yamada and Yuto would be in the kitchen  _(though occasionally Yamada would kick Yuto out to the living room, “Go play with Mirai, I’m fine alone.”)_.

 

At bedtime, Yuto took up a habit to read to Mirai before she sleeps. Mirai loves these stories, but she would then pester Yuto to tell her stories of his past, especially during his high school days  _(“Yutti, tell me how you met papa!”)_. When Mirai finally give in to slumber, Yuto would then go back into Yamada’s room - their room - where Yamada would be. They would kiss; sometimes it was a chaste kiss that conveyed ‘goodnight’. Other times were filled with passion as their tongues battled for dominance and their hands roamed, bringing each other closer  _(both physically and mentally)_.

 

The cycle repeats.

 

It was something that neither one of them would imagine actually having. Their lives were simple and filled with smiles and laughter. It brings them joy to see how happy their loved ones are. The simple knowledge of how Yamada would peck his forehead when he thinks that Yuto was still asleep brings warmth to Yuto’s heart  _(it brings up Yuto’s ego, knowing things about Yamada that most people don’t)_.

 

It was satisfying. They didn’t need anything grand to make their lives fulfilling.

 

The happiness they felt as a  _family_  made them feel like they could fly without wings.

 

It was the simple daily lives that they spend with each other that make it worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i don't know if this made sense but i tried. hopefully i did write something that you want to read, recipient-san! beta said to warn a huge amount of fluff. this is a kid/domestic!au which is different from my usual domestic feel. title from westlife's "flying without wings".


End file.
